Nematoads Mob/Chronology
January 2014: Nematoads formed by Bernie, Sutica and Fran the Wo-Man, Crusty and Toxoplasma-Whatever. Bernie, Sutica and Fran the Wo-Man were pregnant. Sutica lost her litter. Crusty and Toxoplasma-Whatever went roving and were absent. Two encounters with Baobab and one with Lazuli. Bernie became the dominant female. Unknown dominant male. February 2014: '''Crusty became the dominant male. Bernie gave birth to Hiw and Slightly Itchy. Fran the Wo-Man was pregnant. '''March 2014: '''Fran the Wo-Man gave birth to Indiana. '''April 2014: '''Bernie and Sutica were pregnant. '''May 2014: Sutica aborted. Bernie gave birth to Ulysses, George W. Bush, Jackson and Scamp. June 2014: No events. July 2014: Fran The Wo-Man and Bernie were pregnant. Snotbubble visited. August 2014: '''Fran The Wo-Man aborted. Bernie was pregnant. A wild meerkat visited. '''September 2014: Sutica was pregnant. Bernie gave birth to Nanook, Rincewind and VNMP011. October 2014: ''' Sutica aborted. Fran The Wo-Man was evicted. Finnlex, Flammkuchen and an unknown meerkat visited. One encounter with Zulus. '''November 2014: '''Bernie and Sutica were pregnant.George W. Bush and Slightly Itchy went roving. Sutica and Fran The Wo-Man were evicted and appeared three times each. An unknown meerkat visited. Sutica and Fran The Wo-Man formed the Xhodes Mob. '''December 2014: Bernie gave birth to VNMP012, VNMP013 and VNMP014. Toxoplasma-Whatever and Slightly Itchy went roving. Slightly Itchy appeared. VNMP011 was absent. January 2015: '''Bernie was pregnant. VNMP011, VNMP012, VNMP013 and VNMP014 were predated. Toxoplasma-Whatever, Slightly Itchy, Hiw and George W. Bush went roving. Snotbubble visited. Toxoplasma-Whatever and Slightly Itchy were Last Seen. '''February 2015: Bernie was pregnant. Hiw and Jackson went roving. Jackson was absent. March 2015: Bernie gave birth to VNMP015, VNMP016, and VNMP017. An unknown male visited. April 2015: Bernie was pregnant. An unknown male visited. May 2015: Bernie aborted. June 2015: No events. July 2015: No events. August 2015: '''Crusty was predated. Hiw became the dominant male. Bernie was pregnant. Hiw, Scamp and George W. Bush went roving and were Last Seen. '''September 2015: '''Unknown dominant male. Bernie gave birth to VNMM019, VNMM020, VNMM021 and VNMP022. VNMM018 (a wild male) joined the group. '''October 2015: '''No events. Unknown adominant male. '''November 2015: '''Unknown dominant male. Ulysess went roving twice and VNMM016 went roving once. VNMM016 was absent. Two daily group splits. '''December 2015: VNMM020 was predated. Jackson, Ulysess, Rincewind, VNMM019 and VNMM21 all left the group to go roving or were evicted. Ulysess, Rincewind, VNMM019, and VNMM021 were absent. One group split. Janaury 2016: '''Bernie died. Unknown dominant female and male. Jackson and VNMM017 went roving. Uncurtain group split. Jackson, Ulysses and Rincewind were absent. '''Febaury 2016: '''Unknown dominant pair. Jackson and VNMM017 went roving. Jackson was Last Seen. VNMM017 emigrated. Two wild males joined the group. VNMM018 was absent. '''March 2016: Pog mo Thoin, Heatherleigh, VNMM023 and two wilds joined the group. Unknown dominant pair. 6 to 8 members at the end of the month. April 2016: '''Two wilds left the group. Unknown dominant pair. 5 members at the end of the month were present. '''May 2016: Indiana was determined to be the dominant female and she was pregnant. Unknown dominant pair. Two wilds joined the group. Heatherleigh went roving. Nanook was evicted and absent '''June 2016: '''Two wilds left the group and VNMM023 join the group and became dominant male. Indiana aborted. Nanook was encountered and absent. '''July 2016: '''VNHMF015 gives birth but her litter is lost. Heatherleigh went roving twice. Nanook is encountered four times. Nanook is absent. '''August 2016: '''Indiana is Pregnant. VNMF015 is evicted. Pog mo Thoin and Heatherleigh go roving. Heatherleigh and Nanook are absent. '''September 2016: '''Indiana gives birth to VNMP024, VNMP025, VNMP026 and VNMP027. Nanook, Palestrina, and Ziggidy are encountered once. Nanook returns to the group. Heatherleigh is absent. '''October 2016: '''VNMF015 overthrows Indiana. VNMP024, VNMP025, VNMP026 and VNMP027 are predated. Indiana and Nanook are found dead. Pog mo Thoin and Heatherleigh are absent. '''November 2016: '''VNMF015 is Pregnant. Heatherleigh is Last Seen. Pog mo Thoin is absent. '''December 2016: '''VNMF015 gives birth but her litter is lost. Pog mo Thoin is Last Seen. One overnight group split. '''January 2017: '''Sarah-Anne is Pregnant. VNMM023 goes roving. '''February 2017: '''Sarah-Anne gives birth but her litter is lost. '''March 2017: '''Sarah-Anne and VNMF015 succumb to TB. VNMM023 is Last Seen. Nematoads are lost.